Dren et Zoey égal Love Story
by Sheya-chan
Summary: Les mew mew se battent contre les cyniclons pour protégé la planéte. Les cyniclons se battent contre les mew mew pour envahir la terre. Que se passerait-il si une mew mew tombait amoureuse d'un cyniclon est que cet amour sois réciproque ?
1. La trahison

Petite présentation de cette fan-fiction sur Tokyo Mew Mew

Alors, je sais que le titre là c'est Dren et Zoey égale Love Story, mais mon Titre original c'est Dren + Zoey = Love Story

Titre original : Dren + Zoey = Love story

Genre : Romance et Action

Histoire portant sur le couple Dren et Zoey

Manga original desiné par Mia Ikumi

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **:

Bridget: CASTAGNETTE DE COMBAT, ATTAQUE LAME DE FOND

Bridget : CASTAGNETTE DE COMBAT, ATTAQUE LAME DE FOND !

Corina : ARC DE COEUR, FLECHE D'ARGENT !

Le prédasite poussa un cri.

Zoey : AILE DE L'ESPOIR, PLEINE PUISSANCE !!

Le prédasite disparut.

Corina : On a gagné Dren !

Dren : Pffffffffff... Je reviendrai !

Il regarda Zoey bizarrement et se téléporta.

Bridget : Pourquoi Dren te regarde après chaque combat ?

Zoey ( elle hausse les épaules ) : J'en sais rien...

Corina : J'y vais sinon ma gouvernante va s'inquiété.

Bridget et Zoey : A+

Bridget : J'y va aussi. Salut Zoey.

Zoey : Salut les filles.

Zoey rentra chez elle et fit couler un bain moussant.

Zoey : Minimew, va dans ma chambre je t'ai acheter une balle !(Le truc pour s'en débarrasser)

Minimew : J'y vais, je vais jouer, je vais jouer avec la balle !

Zoey : Aller file .

Elle entra dans son bain.

??: Bou !

Zoey sursauta.

Zoey : Dren !

Dren : Et ouai !

Zoey : Tu m'as fait peur !

Dren : Désoler mon chaton !

Il embrassa Zoey et il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

Zoey : Les autre on remarquer que tu me regardais après chaque combats.

Dren : J'ai pas le droit de contempler ma magnifique petite amie ?

Zoey ( elle détourne son regard de Dren et rougit un peu ): Oui mais si tu continue elles vont savoir !

Dren : Ok je vais essayer d'arrêter de te contempler après chaque combats...

Zoey regarda Dren.

Zoey : Tu devrais repartir si Minimew te vois et qu'il va le dire au autre... On a déjà discuter de se qui se passerait...

Dren : Oui, je sais. Tu perdras t'es pouvoir et tu sera viré des mew mew ! Tu perdras t'es amie mais aussi ton travail au café ! Bon... J'y vais alors.

Zoey : Ouai salut...

Dren : A+

Il l'embrassa et parti.

Le lendemain au café mew mew

Zoey : Salut les filles !

Les autres : Salut Zoey !

Elliot : Va tu changer les client vont arrivés !

Zoey : J'y vais !

Dans les vestiaires

Kikki et Estelle : Salut Zoey !

Zoey : Salut ! Vous étiez où hier ?

Kikki : Moi, j'étais à la fête foraine avec Heidi !

Estelle : Défiler de mode.

Zoey : Ok...

Elles se changèrent et retrouvèrent les autres dans la salles.

Wesley : Bridget veux-tu bien accueillir et placer les clients aujourd'hui ?

Bridget : Biensûr ! Je vais ouvrir.

Une fois ouvert, les clients arrivèrent. Vers 10 h Zoey surprit un conversation entre 2 clientes.

Une cliente : Phillipa, tu as vu à la télé hier le combat des mew mew ?

Phillipa : Ouai, Dren est trop beau ! Et... Et oh ! Sabrina tu m'écoute ?

Sabrina : Oué, t'as raison Dren est trop beau !

Phillipa : Quand je pense qu'il est amoureux de la mew mew rose !

Sabrina : Ouai en plus elle est trop moche !

Zoey : Excusez moi... Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Sabrina ( sur un ton de peste, d'un seule traite ): 2 pars de tarte à la fraise et 2 jus de grenade. Vite !

Zoey alla dans la cuisine.

Phillipa : ... O.O

Sabrina : Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ces yeux de merlans fris !

Phillipa : Regarde les serveuses !

Sabrina jeta un regard furtif à Estelle et Bridget.

Sabrina : Ouai... Et alors ?!

Phillipa ( tout bas ): Elle ressemble toute au mew mew !!

Sabrina regarda Kikki et Corina.

Sabrina : Oui tu as raison !

Dans la cuisine

Zoey ( toute triste ): 2 pars de tarte à la fraise Wesley et 2 jus de grenade.

Wesley : Pourquoi ce ton triste Zoey ?

Zoey : Tu me trouves moche quand je suis transformé ?

Wesley : Pas le moins du monde ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Zoey : Il a des filles à la table 3 qui discutent de ça...

Wesley : Elles sont jalouses. Tiens, ta commande.

Zoey : Merci...

Dans la salle

Zoey : Votre commande...

Sabrina : Merci.

Phillipa : Mademoiselle, combien êtes vous de serveuses ?

Zoey : 5 pourquoi ?

Sabrina : Donne nous vos noms !

Zoey : Sa va pas non ? C'est personnelle ses trucs là !

Sabrina ( en criant ): VOUS ÊTES LES MEW MEW !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elles. Les autres mew mew montraient assez ouvertement, mais personnes ne semblait avoir remarqué.

Corina : Oh non !

Kikki : Elles nous ont découvert !

Zoey : Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

Estelle : Je vais demander à Elliot...

Estelle fila au sous-sol.

Sabrina : Tu ne dit rien !

Zoey : Ben... Heu... C'est faux ! Si j'étais une mew mew j'aurais changé mon apparence !

Sabrina : A oui ? Alors explique moi pourquoi le café se nomme "mew mew" ?

Zoey : Je... Je...

Elliot : Le café va fermé !

Les clients : OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Sabrina ( à Zoey ): Je vais le dire !

Zoey : De toute façon nous ne sommes pas les mew mew ! Et même... qi te croirait ?

Sabrina regarda Zoey et parti comme tous les autres clients.

Dans la cuisine

Elliot : On a eu chaud !

Zoey : Si elles vont le répéter ?!

Corina : C'est vrai ça !

Elliot : Elles ne le diront pas...

Bridget : Et pourquoi pas ?

Zoey : Eumm... Parce que la drague existe !

Elliot : Et qui va les draguer ?! Vous ? Vous êtes des filles !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Elliot.

Elliot : Eh ! Sa va pas non ! Je ne le ferais pas ! En plus 2 à la fois sa fait louche...

Les mew mew : Ok (soupir)

Comme le café était fermé elles prirent toutes leur journée. Zoey donna Minimew à Estelle et rentra chez elle.

Zoey : Je suis rentré.

Sa mère : Aussi tôt ?

Zoey : Oui, je monte !

Sa mère : Va-y ma chérie !

Zoey rougit et monta. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. Elle se retourna et...

Dren : Bonjour ma chérie ! (Il éclata de rire)

Zoey : Oui bon...

Dren (arrêtant de rire): Tu fais une drôle de tête ! Qu'est ce passe ?

Zoey : Ben en faite, il y a deux filles qui ont découvert notre secret. Et... elle veulent nous dénoncer.

Elle prit un oreiller et le balança contre sa porte.

Dren : Et comment elle on fait pour vous découvrit ?

Zoey (énervé): J'en sais mais... C'EST AFFREUX ! ( et elle éclata en sanglot )

Dren : Zoey ne pleure pas !

Il l'a pris dans ces bras et elle se ressaisit.

Zoey : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si elle nous dénonce ?

Dren : Elle ne vous dénonceront pas.

Zoey : Comment tu le sais ?!

Elle reprit sont oreiller et le balança sur lui.

Dren : Eh !... Je vais les suivre et les empêcher de le dire sa te va ?

Zoey : Oui, merci...

Elle l'embrassa. Soudain on toqua à la porte.

Zoey : Oh non voilà ma mère !

Dren : Alors... A+ mon petit chaton.

Zoey : A+ (Elle alluma la radio)

Dren : Oh faite, j'ai mis un prédasite au centre ville !

Dren parti et sa mère retoqua.

Zoey : J'arrive, j'arrive.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Zoey : Quoi ?

Sa mère : Avec qui tu discutes ?

Zoey : J'écoute la radio,tu te fais des idées !

Sa mère : Bon d'accord ... Au faite ton amie Estelle a appelée...

Zoey : OH NON ... J'AI OUBLIE !

Sa mère : De quoi ?!

Zoey éteint la radio et parti en courant...

Sa mère : Ma chérie ... Mais où est-elle donc partit ?

Zoey était déjà dehors et elle courait à perdre haleine !

Quand elle arriva au centre ville,il n'y avait plus que Corina debout mais pas pour longtemps ...

Corina : Ah ... Te voilà aide moi ne reste pas planté là ! FLECHE D'ARGENT !

Zoey : PIERRE DE PUISSANCE , MEWTAMOPHOSE !

Zoey était maintenant transformer.

Corina : Vite !

Dren : Attaque Corina prédasite ...

Corina : AHHHHHH !

Zoey : CLOCHE DE LUMIERE , PLEINE PUISSANCE !

Le prédasite détruit,elle était la seule debout !

Dren : Estelle se réveil Zoey.

Zoey : Merci ! ... Estelle. Elle alla l'aider,puis elles allèrent aider les autres.

Corina : Vas-y Zoey , donne une leçon à Dren !

Zoey : Tu ... Tu es sûre ?!

Corina : Oui vas-y .

Dren : Si tu crois qu'elle va le faire,tu te trompe !

Zoey lui fit signe de se taire mais il ne regarder pas.

Corina : Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ?!

Dren : Car on sort ensemble ... ( Il se mit les mains sur la bouche se rendant compte qu'il avait trahis Zoey ) .

Les mew mew ( sauf Zoey ) : C'est vrai Zoey ?

Dren : Je vais y aller !

Corina : Reviens !

Kikki : Trop tard!

Bridget : Zoey,c'est...c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Dren ?

Elliot : Dren ne dit pas les chose comme ça ! En plus avec Wesley,on détecte souvent des présences de cyniclon chez toi ! Alors,tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense. ?

Zoey se mit à pleurer.

Corina : Alors tu nous a trahis !

Estelle : Comment as-tu pu !

Kikki : C'est pas sympa !

Bridget : Je ne pensais pas sa de toi !

Elliot : Comme tu nous a Trahis,tu ne fais plus parti des mew mew !

Les autres approuvèrent.

Zoey ( pleurant toujours ) : Tu ...

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase et redoubla ses pleures.

Elliot : Rends moi mini mew !

Estelle : C'est moi qui l'ai !

Elliot : Va t'en.

Les autres : Tu es dégoûtante Zoey !

Elle se détransforma et partit en courant.

Elliot : Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Bridget : Surtout elle !

_Fin de ce chapitre_

* * *

Hors Chapitre : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait Ca me farait très plaisir si vous mettiez pleins de Reviews ! Merci.


	2. Constatation

Chez Zoey

Zoey monta dans sa chambre en pleurant.

Dans sa chambre

Dren : Ils ont dit quoi ?

Zoey (pleurant): Je suis renvoyer des mew mew !

Dren : Je... Je sui désoler ! C'est ma faute.

Zoey (pleurant): Qu'est-ce que je vais faire je ne peux pas retourner au café !

Dren : Tu n'y retourneras pas.

Zoey (s'essuyant quelques larmes): Pourquoi ?

Dren : Si tu es renvoyer des mew mew tu n'as plus aucune raison d'aller au café !

Zoey : Tu as raison.

Dren : On va se balader ?

Zoey : Ouai.

Dren :Dans la forêt ou en ville ?

Zoey : Dans la forêt, tu nous téléporte là bas ?

Dren : Pourquoi pas ?

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Zoey et se téléporta !

Zoey : . Wouah! C'est très joli ici !

Dren : Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ?

?? : Ahhh !

Zoey : Allons voir!

Ils se levèrent et coururent jusqu'a ce bruit...

Corina : FLECHES D'ARGENT !

Estelle : COUP DE FOUET TRANCHANT !

Toutes les autres mew mew étaient là et elles se battaient contre Sardon et son prédasite. Une fois que les 4 mew mew eurent lancer leurs attaques...

Les 4 mew mew : A TOI ZOEY !

Sardon : Zoey n'est pas là !

Estelle : C'est vrai!

Kikki : Qu'est ce qu'on vas faire ?

Corina : Je ne sais pas!

Bridget : Sans Zoey il est impossible d'éliminer les prédasites !

Sardon : Bon ... prédasite à l'attaque !

Les mew mew : AHHHHHHH!

Elles étaient toutes à terre.

Sardon : Prédasite...

Soudain Tarb apparut.

Sardon : Tarb !

Tarb : Le seigneur bleu veut te parler Sardon !

Sardon : Bon, prédasite rentrons.

Ils partirent. Les mew mew se relevèrent.

Bridget : Il faut dire à Elliot que sans Zoey on ne peut pas ...

Kikki : Eliminer les prédasites !

Estelle : Rentrons.

Elles rentrèrent.

Dren : Sa c'est ton avantage Zoey !

Zoey : Ah bon ?

Dren : oui , si elles ne peuvent pas éliminer les prédasites sans toi , elles seront obligées de te reprendre dans l'équipe !

Zoey : Bon ... On la fait cette balade ?

Au café mew mew

Estelle : Alors comment on fait ?

Elliot : Il faut que vous mettiez toutes la puissance possible dans vos attaque et attaquez le plus possible !

Bridget : Et ... Et si nous reprenions Zoey ?!

Elliot : Elle nous a trahis !

Kikki : Oui mais ...

Wesley : Elliot viens vite !

Elliot : Que ce passe t'il Wesley ?!

Wesley : Vous aussi les filles !

Ils descendirent tous au sous-sol.

Wesley : J'ai analysé la vidéo du dernier combat et près de Sardon ... Regarder !

Derrière Sardon,il y avait une ombre et derrière un arbre ...

Les mew mew : Zoey !

Wesley : Oui et Dren aussi , ça veut dire qu'elle nous a bien trahis !

Elliot : Il se fait tard vous devriez rentrées !

Dans la forêt

Dren : Il faut que je te ramène chez toi !

Zoey : Ok...

Ils se téléportèrent.

Dans la chambre

Dren : Je dois y aller ... Mon petit chaton!

Quand Dren s'apprêta à se téléporter, elle lui jeta son oreiller...

Zoey : Eh... Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Dren : Au revoir mon ... Mon petit chaton.

Il partit en vitesse .

Zoey : Reviens !

Zig ! Zig ! Zig !

Zoey : C'est le bruit... Le bruit d'une pierre de puissance!

Zoey fouilla sa chambre et elle trouva sa pierre de puissance sous son oreiller !

Zoey : Ils ont oubliés de me la reprendre ... Cool !

Elle écouta la conversation.

Elliot : Les filles ! J'ai oublier de reprendre la pierre de puissance de Zoey ! Aller la chercher, elle doit être chez elle !

Corina : Tiens je suis justement dans sa rue.

Elliot : Ne sonnez pas entrer par une fenêtre. Mewtamorphoser vous !

Zoey coupa la pierre.

Zoey : Oh non ! Elle arrivent !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans l'arbre. Le vent fit la fenêtre se refermer. Au bout de 5 minutes les mew arrivèrent.

Corina : ARC DE COEUR, FLECHE D'ARGENT !

Elle avait cassée la fenêtre. (décidément ! on parle beaucoup de fenêtre dans ce chapitre )

Zoey ( à elle même): Heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas là !

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre.

Kikki : C'est méchant se qu'on fait !

Estelle : Oui, mais ce qu'elle a fait l'est encore plus !


	3. Réconciliation

Elles commencèrent à fouiller.

Zoey (tout bas) : Elles vont détruire ma chambre ! Si je me mewtamorphose, Elliot va me repérer et elles aussi, mais si je ne le fais pas et qu'elles me voient elles pourrons facilement reprendre ma pierre !

Que faire ?

Corina : Elle n'est pas dans ce tiroir !

Kikki : Ni sous le lit !

Zoey (tout bas) : Et puis zut ! (a voix haute) PIERRE DE PUISSANCE MEWTAMORPHOSE !!!

Toutes les autres se retournèrent. Une fois sa mewtamorphose achevé, Zoey se mis à courir.

Estelle : Elle est là !

Corina : Attrapons là !

Elles se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Zoey : ARRÊTER !

Corina : SEULEMNT SI TU NOUS DONNE TA PIERRE !

Zoey : JAMAIS ! CLOCHE DE LUMIERE !

Kikki : TAMBOURIN D'OR, ATTAQUE PÂTES DE FRUITS !

Zoey se protégea avec sa cloche de lumière.

Estelle : COUP DE FOUET TRANCHANT !

Le fouet de Estelle s'enroula autour de la jambe de Zoey qui tomba.

Bridget : Dans la.

Zoey : Non !

Corina : Dans ce cas... ARC DE COEUR, FLÊCHE D'ARGENT !

Zoey se pris l'attaque de Corina dans le ventre, poussa un cri et s'évanouie.

Bridget : CASTAGNETTE DE COMB... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elle fut projeté contre un mur. Elle avait reçu une attaque.

Dren : Zoey !

Il lança une nouvelle attaque contre les autres mew mew. Puis il alla chercher Zoey et se téléporta dans sa chambre.

Dren : Oulà ! Qu'est qui c'est passé ici ! Est-ce un trombulon à queue qui et passé ici ?!

Il déposa Zoey sur son lit et commença à ranger la chambre.

Au bout de 5 minutes.

Zoey : Alors... Donne moi tes impressions ! Comment c'est de ranger ?

Elle s'était assise sur son lit et regarder Dren en souriant.

Dren : Depuis quand tu regardes ?

Zoey : Depuis 2 ou 3 minutes ! ^^

Dren : Ah...-_-'

Zoey se détransforma.

Zoey : Merci d'avoir ranger ma chambre !

Dren : Oué... J'y vais alors. A+

Il l'embrassa et parti.

Zoey : Bon, comment je vais faire pour la fenêtre moi ? Corina la bien arrangé !

Clac ! Zoey regarda par ce qui avait était sa fenêtre et surtout ! Ce qu'il en rester...

Zoey : Oh non ! Les parents !

Zoey se mis à courir partout paniqué.

Zoey : Comment je vais faire ?!

La mère de Zoey montait les escaliers. Elle entra dans la chambre.

Sa mère : Salut Zoey !... C'est quoi ce trou dans la fenêtre ?!

Zoey : Ben...Heu... C'est quelqu'un qui jouait au ballon dans la rue et qui a cassé la fenêtre voilà ! Ce n'est pas les mew mew !

Sa mère : Oui... J'appelle le vitrier... Je pense que tu as besoin de repos Zoey ! ^^'

Zoey : Oui, je pense que tu as raison.

Zoey alla prendre son bain pendant qu'on remplacé la fenêtre. Elle entre dans son bain et se mis a pleurer.

Zoey : Pourquoi ? ... Je suis désoler les filles !

Ce qu'elle ignoré c'est que Minimew avait tout filmé et montra sa aux autres.

Après cela, elle alla se coucher mais cacha sa pierre de puissance avant.

Le lendemain vers 15 h

Zoey : Je vais me balader en ville je reviens après ! A toute à l'heure.

En ville

Zoey : C'est pas très marrant de faire les boutiques seule...

Vers 4 h

Zoey : Je n'ai rien acheter et je dois rentré...(elle soupir)

Quand elle passa près de la place au sapin il y eu un grand tremblement de terre.

Zoey (en tombant): Qu'est qui se passe ?!

Soudain, un prédasite apparut. Il était trois fois plus gros que le autres.

La foule : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Zoey se releva et se cacha derrière le sapin. Mais a sa grande surprise se sont les cyniclons qui arrivèrent les premiers mais se n'est pas cela qui l'étonner... C'est que les cyniclons se battais contre le prédasite ! C'est seulement quelques minutes après que les mew mew accompagner d'Elliot arrivèrent.

Elliot : Pourquoi les cyniclons se battent ils contre ce prédasite ?

Estelle : Aucune idée mais nous aussi nous devons nous battre !

Elliot : Aller les mew mew c'est a vous de jouer !

Tarb : ATTAQUE POLASS !

Corina : ARC DE COEUR, FLECHE D'ARGENT !

Estelle : COUP DE FOUET TRANCHANT !

Sardon : BRAVE TEMPETE !

Tout le monde lança des attaques, au bout d'un moment Elliot (je sais pas comment il a fait), Tarb, Bridget et Kikki étaient à terre. Zoey regarder la scène mais ne pouvait pas intervenir. Quand soudain Dren se fit touché.

Dren : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Zoey (en sortant de sa cachette): DRENNNNNNNN !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Elliot : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ( Et oui il s'est réveiller ^^)

Zoey : PIERRE DE PUISSANCE MEWTAMORPHOSE !

Une fois mewtamorphoser elle couru vers Estelle.

Zoey : Vous avez attaquer combien de fois ?

Estelle : Une bonne dizaine de fois.

Zoey : Et les cyniclons ?

Estelle : Pareil...

Zoey : D'accord .

Elle se retourna mais soudain Elliot mis la main sur sa pierre de puissance.

Elliot : Pierre de puissance désactivation.

Zoey fut démewtamorphoser.

Zoey : Qu'est ce que tu fais Elliot.

Elliot : Tu ne fais plus parti des mew mew ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te...

Estelle : Tu n'as donc pas de coeur ?! Elle veut nous aider !

Elliot : Ce n'est pas vous qu'elle veut aider ! C'est Dren !

Corina : Oui, mais si elle aide Dren elle nous aidera aussi !

Elliot : Elle nous a trahis !

Estelle : On peut pardonner les erreurs passé !

Elliot : C'est moi le chef ! C'est moi qui décide !

Zoey : ATTENTION ESTELLE !

Estelle se protégea avec son fouet. Elliot en profita pour attacher ( avec une menotte (Il se balade avec sa !)) Le poigner de Zoey au lampadaire le plus proche.

Zoey : EHH !

Elliot : Comme sa tu te tiendra tranquille !

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Elliot : Au lieu de regarder, faites quelque chose.

Les autres : D'accord !

Estelle : COUP DE FOUET TRANCHANT !

Corina : ARC DE COEUR, FLECHE D'ARGENT !

Bridget : CASTAGNETTE DE COMBAT, ATTAQUE LAME DE FOND !

Kikki : TAMBOURIN D'OR, ATTAQUE PÂTES DE FRUITS !

Elliot : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !

Au lieu d'utiliser leur attaques contre le prédasite elle l'avaient utiliser contre Elliot. Estelle retenait son pied,Corina avait cassé les menotte de Zoey,Bridget fit tombé la pierre de puissance et Kikki la fit rebondir jusqu'a Zoey.

Zoey : Merci les filles ... PIERRE DE PUISSANCE MEWTAMORPHOSE !

C'est à ce moment que leurs armes se mirent à clignoter.

Zoey : Il faut combiner nos pouvoirs !

Toutes les mew mew se regardèrent. Elles coururent vers les cyniclons.

Zoey: Il faut que vous attaquiez en même temps que nous !

Sardon : Et pourquoi on vous ferez confiance ?!

Zoey : Si on ne s'allie pas on ne s'en sortira pas !!!

Kikki : Ecoutez Zoey !

Sardon et les mew mew commencèrent à se disputer.

Soudain, Dren s'interposa entre les 2 camps.

Dren : SA SUFFIT ! ( à Sardon ) Elles ont raison Sardon.

Sardon : Bon d'accord.

Zoey : Merci.

Elles se mirent en place. ( voir image )

Les mew mew : Puissance mew mew combiner !

Dren :lança sont attaque

Sardon : TORPILLE ARIEL !

Tarb : ATTAQUE POLASS !

Le prédasite fut détruit.

Zoey : ...

Corina : Qui as-t-il Zoey ?

Zoey se détransphoma et mis sa pierre de puissance dans la main de Corina.

Zoey : Je suppose que maintenant vous ne voulez plus de moi dans l'équipe...

Les groupe des que après cette bataille on peut bien te pardonner !cyniclons les regardaient.

Corina : Je crois

Elle tourna la tête vers les autre qui acquiescèrent.

Zoey : Merci !!!!!!!!!!!

Elle sauta sur Corina.

Les cyniclons s'approchèrent du groupe.

Sardon : Après une concertation de groupe, nous avons décidé de rentré chez nous.

Tarb : On ne vous oubliera jamais !

Dren : Vous êtes des filles exceptionnelles !

Dren embrassa Zoey et reparti vers les autres cyniclons.

Les cyniclons : Adieu.

Zoey : J'espère que ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Sur ce, les cyniclons partirent.

Estelle : Tu n'est pas trop déçu Zoey ?

Corina : C'est vrai, Dren et parti !

Zoey : Il reviendra... Enfin, j'espère...

Bridget : Bon, bein a demain au café !

Les autres : A demain.

Chez Zoey dans sa chambre

Zoey ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda le ciel. Elle poussa un long soupir et se mit à pleurer.

Sur la planète de Dren

Dren regardait la Terre.

Dren : Zoey, je te promé que je reviendré un jour...Si je le peut...

Il eut un sanglot et se mit a pleuré. (je sais que ça ne lui correspond pas très bien mais bon sa fait mimi non ?)

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus ! Je suis en pleine rédaction de Dren + Zoey = Love Story 2. Quand j'aurais fini je le mettrais en ligne ici ^^


End file.
